


◤The moon saw us◢ [Raydia]

by Solenne_Stewartt



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solenne_Stewartt/pseuds/Solenne_Stewartt
Summary: Hay luna llena y, contra todo lo que le han inculcado desde que tiene memoria, Claudia abandona la protección de Katolis para internarse en el bosque, buscando, como cada vez que llega el momento, a aquella que le ha robado el corazón.
Relationships: Claudia/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Kudos: 5





	◤The moon saw us◢ [Raydia]

❝La luna guiará tu camino.

La noche, tu destino❞

—Serafinpoetry

●

Por la noche el bosque le da escalofríos, sin embargo, estos no se deben al frío o al miedo; simplemente es la emoción haciendo estragos en ella. Con una sonrisa en su rostro y reconociéndolo con orgullo, camina sola y en silencio entre árboles y plantas. Las raspaduras no tardan en llegar, sin embargo, el agotamiento no lo hace.

Es más fuerte de lo que parece, porque ser bruja no era tan fácil como lo pintaban.

 _"Menos aún con un padre tan estricto de profesor",_ piensa, recordando las clases interminables y las horas y horas de práctica totalmente monitorizada y evaluada. _"No todo es hacer crecer flores y crear burbujitas, demonios"._

Los búhos ululan a su paso, y algunos animales escapan ante el ruido que provoca, generando al tiempo ruidos algo terroríficos a los que está tan terriblemente acostumbrada que le resulta increíble. Como siempre, los ignora; Nada le impedirá llegar a donde quiere. A quien quiere.

La luna en lo alto está llena; redonda y brillante. Hermosa. Pero Claudia conoce a alguien que le hace competencia.

Sabe que va por buen camino cuando comienza a verlas; las luces que usa para sus hechizos, pequeñas y resplandecientes, bailando en el aire con un movimiento grácil y adorable. Son las guías especiales que Ray le ha brindado hacia su tierra prometida.

Lleva esperando ese momento semanas... más específicamente veintinueve días, veintidós horas, cuarenta y tres minutos y doce segundos, que es el tiempo que pasa entre una luna llena y otra. Cuando había luna llena era cuando los elfos de la luna tenían más poder, siendo casi invencibles. Lo que también significaba que si alguien las atrapaba, Rayla tendría más oportunidades de escapar. O de protegerla.

El solo pensar en la chica sin que esta esté presente la llena de emoción y culpa. Hay tanto que debe decirle... tanto que no puede.

En el castillo, Claudia era solo una sirvienta más, una aprendiz a bruja hija de alguien importante. Su hermano Soren lideraba un batallón, protegía al rey, realizaba misiones y entrenaba a uno de los príncipes. Ella, por otro lado, aprendía hechizos, estudiaba, obedecía a su padre y pensaba en Rayla. Más de lo último que todo lo anterior.

Simplemente no podía sacarse a esa adorable chica elfo de la cabeza, con su cabello blanco nieve, ojos violáceos y sonrisita preciosa, que era más fuerte y voraz que cualquier guerrero que conociera. Rayla era una maravilla de corazón puro nacida para ser amada y protegida, pero también para ser temida y matar. Cuando estaban juntas lo ignoraban lo mejor que podían, pero había cosas... había tanta diferencias entre ellas, en tantos sentidos de la palabra. Rayla tenía cuatro dedos en cada mano, dos cuernos, tatuajes y ojeras puntiagudas. Claudia tenía dos dedos de más, dos cuernos de menos, y lo más remarcable en su apariencia eran sus ojos, verdes, y su cabello, que comenzaba negro pero terminaba morado en las puntas. Mientras Rayla era una soldado con habilidades extraordinarias, Claudia era una aprendiz con poderes que no le corresponden; necesitaba de materiales, lugares, momentos y seres para realizar un hechizo. Y no todos eran siquiera naturales.

Entre todas las cosas que Rayla no sabía de ella estaba eso: ella de hecho manejaba la magia oscura. En Xadia, lugar del que provenía la peliblanca, gente como ella era una abominación a la naturaleza. Y en Katolis, de donde venía Claudia, los del tipo de Rayla eran monstruos.

A veces se preguntaba si podría hacer algo, si podrían hacer algo, en el caso de que Claudia le contase toda la verdad a su novia: que el huevo de su príncipe no fue destruido, si no robado, y que el autor de ese crimen fue su padre; que de hecho se podría convencer al Rey de firmar una paz, que los príncipes podrían incluso ayudar.

Pero revelar cualquier información al enemigo es traición. Y ya hace bastante de eso al amar a la chica, que también calla las verdades de su pueblo, sean las que sean.

El camino de luces acaba en un claro pequeño, rodeado solo de árboles. Un río podría ser romántico también, pero no había forma de acercar a Rayla al agua. Los elfos de la sombra de la luna no le temen a nada... o casi nada.

Ella está de pie justo en el centro, con sus armas guardadas y el cabello totalmente trenzado. A Claudia le gustan mucho las trenzas.

—Hola —saluda, una pequeña sonrisa permanece en rostro y las luces la rodean como estrellas a la luna; sus ojos violáceos brillan y su piel pasa a negativo de cuando en cuando, oscureciéndose como la noche y resaltando los tatuajes celestes debajo de sus ojos.

Es hermosa, simplemente hermosa.

Claudia siente a su corazón rugir como la tormenta enfrascada que guarda en la mochila que se ha traído.

—Hola —Rayla se mueve un su lugar, aparentemente sin saber qué hacer, así que Claudia se adelanta y hace lo que ha estado esperando una luna entera: estrecharla contra sí... y besarla. Una de sus manos termina pronto en su cabello nevado, de un blanco que desaparece de la vista junto al resto de la chica cuando Rayla se distrae, justo como estaba pasando en ese momento, mientras la otra se apura a descansar en la cintura de la menor.

La pelinegra se ríe un poco contra la boca de la más baja cuando esta se pone de puntas para pasar los brazos alrededor de su cuello y atraerla más hacia sí, profundizando el contacto. Las luces las rodean a ambas, que montan una escena de libro de cuentos.

Claudia se separa levemente de ella sin apartar las manos de su cabello, solo lo justo para que verla a los ojos y saludar contra sus labios.

—Hola, Luna —le gusta decirle así, mucho, ya que el apodo pone nerviosa a Rayla. A veces.

Esa no funciona.

—Luna la que nos está mirando, bruja —responde la peliblanca, mientras apoya su frente contra la de la más alta, obligando a esta a agacharse un poco. La sonrisa dulce de Rayla se transforma en una retadora cuando la ojiesmeralda se inclina para volver a besarla, y da un pasito hacia atrás, retándola a darle una buena respuesta.

Claudia contempla por un momento como los colores de la peliblanca cambian; es un espectáculo ciertamente hipnotizante. Es como si su chica se fundiera con la noche. Sacude levemente la cabeza, replanteándose eso último. Rayla es parte de la noche.

Y está jugado con ella. El brillo en sus ojos se lo deja muy claro: quiere una respuesta, y una buena.

Y la verdad es que Claudia no lo piensa mucho. Con Rayla en frente le cuenta mucho pensar en algo nada muy ingenioso.

—Entonces démosle algo que ver —repone, y casi rezando en su cabeza, se acerca de nuevo. Esta vez Ray no se aparta, así que vuelve a reclamar su boca, tirando solo un poquito de una de las trencitas como venganza, sacándole una risita en el acto a la de ojos violetas. Que puede decir, era adictivo.

 _"Sí, montemos un buen espectáculo bajo esta luna de plata",_ piensa, y un poco más sombría mientras aprieta fuerte a Rayla contra sí. _"Por si es la última vez. Por si no tenemos otra oportunidad"._

Y tal vez no la tengan, pero a quien le importa, si cuando están juntas el tiempo no pasa, y la única testigo de la traición de ambas es un astro sin dueño, que ilumina tanto a Xadia como a Katolis, y tanto a la maga como a la elfa, que se aman al borde de la guerra y en ese amor encuentran la paz.

●


End file.
